Talk:The New York Protocol/@comment-12161342-20140926165600
I propose that: 1: An ARMED surface/flying ship can only be allowed to carry civillians on board if the civillians are made aware of the danger that being on board such a ship entails, and only if the civillians give their free consent to being on board after being made aware of these risks. 2: Any unarmed surface/flying ship known to be carrying civillians can ONLY be attacked if the ship is known to be carrying troops or contraband such as weaponry through an active war zone. If this is known to be the case, the ship must first be hailed and the passengers and crew given a chance to evacuate before the vessel is attacked. 3: Hospital flying/surface ships are to be completely unarmed, clearly marked as such, and brightly illuminated at night and in low visibility. Under no circumstances is a hospital ship to carry defensive or offensive weaponry of any sort. If a ship complies with all these restrictions, it is immune to any form of intentional attack. If any of these are violated, the ship is fair game. 4: Hospital vessels may NOT be used for transporting troops or war materials other than medical personnel and equipment to a battle site. If a hospital ship is carrying troops and war materials that violate this rule, the ship becomes fair game. 5: Vessels whose sole purpose is to transport civillians must carry no armament and be clearly peaceful. Anything that might unintentionally look like a weapon to an attcker is strongly discouraged. So long as the ship is not being used to carry troops or war equipment, it is immune to attack. However, such vessels CAN be ordered stopped and inspected by warships; however, none of the civillians may come to harm through intent nor can the ship be taken away. If the ship is found to be carrying contraband or troops, the ship must first be hailed and the passengers and crew given a chance to evacuate before the vessel is attacked. 6: Unarmed merchant vessels are fair game for any sort of attack ONLY if the merchant is carrying essential war materials. Merchant vessels that are armed may be attacked under any circumstances not covered by any of the other rules. 7: No ship known to be carrying solely prisoners of war is to be attacked unless it is armed or carrying troops or contraband through a war zone. If it is, the ship must first be hailed and the POWs and crew given a chance to evacuate before the vessel is attacked. 8: No warship is to carry prisoners of war under any curcumstances except for small groups of less than three prisoners. The only exception to this rule is a ship rescuing survivors from an enemy vessel. In such a situation, the POWs MUST be removed from the warship as soon as possible, either when it reaches a port or via transfer to another vessel. 9: Under NO circumstances are ANY vessels protected by these rules to be used as shields for other ships, nor are any vessels protected by these rules to be ordered or placed into any situation that is known to be exceptionally dangerous or likely to cause the loss of said ship. NO EXCEPTIONS.